


The Beginning of the New

by superfandomqueen



Series: Shirogane-McClain Pack [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Am I describing this correctly?, Anxiety, First Full Moon, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Keith has anxiety, M/M, Multi, Poison, Pre-Relationship, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Keith is hurt, meets Shiro and then Hunk. His life becomes weirder and simultaneously more stable.





	The Beginning of the New

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Tumblr @superfandomdqueensnook, feel free to come chat me up sometime. It was in reply to @write-it-motherfuckers prompts about werewolves(link: https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/181990852183/they-had-promised-to-help-you-promised-to-fix) and I made it Voltron. I love Keith, my little anxious bean.

Keith sobbed, pain racing through his body. He screamed until his throat was hoarse and he felt as if he was deaf. Cursing himself for  _ever_  being dumb enough to mention it to his foster parents.

He couldn’t deny the fear and pain he still felt as he watched the werewolf come closer. If he didn’t know any better, Keith would say the werewolf’s eyes were sympathetic.

**“Safe. Rest.”**

Hearing those words, Keith felt like sobbing even more. He would’ve if he hadn’t already cried all he could. The wolf was curled around him, Keith couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the warmth, the comfort.

The werewolf nuzzling him was the last thing he was aware of before submitting to the darkness.

*

The first thing he registered was whatever he was laying on was heavenly. Keith didn’t realize he was awake. Not until an unfamiliar face came into view, coupled with a pounding headache. The person was huge, and he was sure that wasn’t  _just_  because he was frail now.

The man’s face blossomed into a gentle smile, radiating warmth. “You’re awake!”

The words were excited, but not too loud for Keith to stand. Keith tried to push himself up, but was met with a hand on his chest. His eyes trailed up the thick arm to the face, it was the guy _who had been across the room_  just a few moments before.

“I—“ Keith’s voice cracked, his throat immediately on fire.

“Easy there, pup. The first moon is always rough,” a deep voice rumbled.

That voice! Keith’s head snapped in the direction of the speaker. The previous night coming back to him all at once. The man stood tall, white hair and scar across his nose, Keith vaguely noted that he was handsome. His mind stuck on one thought:

Oh right, he was a werewolf… And so was the man…

Keith took in a shuddering breathe and laid back down.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why was there that poison in your system?” The broader man asked, his hand still resting on Keith’s chest.

“My…my fos-er pair-“ Keith’s voice came out in a wheeze. The two men looked grim and sympathetic.

“You can stay here until you’re healed, then you may leave. If you wish,” the white haired man stated. He waited only for a nod from Keith before leaving.

Keith laid still, wheezing as he breathed. Trying to wrap his head around what had happened, Keith felt a slight pressure on his arm. Dragging his eyes to the only other person in the room, his smile still lighting up the room.

“I’m Hunk. Sorry about Shiro. He can be a bit intense, as pack leader he has a lot of responsibilities. He has to explain why you’re here, I don’t envy him,”  _Hunk_  said, chuckling lightly. “You should get some rest while you can.”

Keith nodded, closing his eyes. Realizing something, he whispered, “Keith.”

“Nice to meet you, Keith.”


End file.
